In many cases, movable barriers such as garage doors may take a significant amount of time to move from one state to another. For example, as a vehicle approaches a home location, it may take a significant amount of time for a garage door opener to completely open the garage door from a fully closed state to a fully opened state to allow the vehicle to be parked within a garage. In many instances the vehicle arrives at a site of the movable barrier with it having only partially completing its opening cycle. Consequently, the vehicle driver must completely stop the vehicle and wait for the movable barrier to completely open thereby wasting time and energy.
The vehicle driver may be able to actuate sending of a movable barrier opening signal some time in advance of the arrival at the site of the movable barrier to avoid such a wait. However, it may be undesirable to initiate the opening of the movable barrier too preemptively, as this could unsecure contents placed behind the movable barrier until such time that the vehicle reaches the barrier. Additionally, since all movable barriers operate differently based on type, installation conditions, and other environmental factors, it may not be easy for the vehicle driver to estimate how long the movable barrier takes to completely open from a fully closed state to a fully opened state to actuate the sending of the movable barrier opening signal. Additionally, it may undesirable for the vehicle driver to estimate at which point the vehicle is within a range to send the movable barrier signal to open the movable barrier to avoid the wait.